House Arrest
by TheFremioneGirl
Summary: Draco is put under house arrest after the war, and who is the Auror looking after him? You guessed it, it's Harry Potter! One-shot for SkyeElf


A/N: This is a Drarry Fan Fic for my friend SkyeElf. First, I want to thank you for your support and your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they're all JK Rowling's. I'm not making money out of this

All I needed was to knock on the door. This was just a business meeting, nothing else. But it's not just any business meet, it's a business meeting with non-other than Draco Malfoy himself! My Gryffindor courage came back to me as I knocked on the big oak doors of the imposing Malfoy Manor. After a few moments, the doors opened and Malfoy was standing in front of me.

"Malfoy, we need to talk." I said, going straight to the point

"Come in Potter." He replied. This wasn't going to be as hard as I thought

The hall was massive, but quite plain. The decorations had been taken off, probably after the Dark Lord's fall, but I didn't really pay attention to them. My eyes were on Draco all the way to the living room. His clothes were plain and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He didn't have a constant smirk on his face anymore, he looked defeated.

"Draco, I'm here about the charges made against you during the war."

"Get it over with Potter. Tell me how long I'm staying in Azkaban and take me away. I don't want to hear anything."

"Actually Draco, I have to tell you the deeds."

"Well don't hang around then, get it over with."

"You, Draco Malfoy, have been accused of helping the Dark Lord during the war. But you are directly accused of nothing. However, you are rewarded for your help to The Golden Trio. Moreover, you escaped and renounced the Dark Lord before he was defeated and for that, there will be no Azkaban sentence. You will be under house arrest for a year. An Auror has been assigned to your case and he will be staying with you for the whole year."

Draco sighed a sigh of relief, he wasn't going to Azkaban after all! But then, he frowned.

"Who's my Auror then?"

"Me."

"Well, then, this isn't really house arrest. I don't mind having you by my side for a year." Whispered Draco, thinking Harry didn't hear him

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a guest room or something? I need to stay here for a year, so it'd be nice if I didn't have to sleep on the floor for the whole year." I said, smirking

"Come upstairs then, I'll show you your room."

We made our way upstairs silently, but the words Draco had said before, kept coming back to my mind. What did he mean by _I don't mind having you by my side for a year?_ The truth was, I had felt his stomach do a summersault when I'd heard Draco say that. Around me, the walls had been stripped of all decorations, just like the hall. I could guess where the Slytherin colours would have been and where decorations would have stood. Then they entered a vast room with a four poster bed and en suite bathroom. It was better than my own bedroom.

"Thanks Draco. You just have to sign here, saying that I went through the official stuff and that you understand the terms of house arrest."

"What are the terms then?"

"Well, you cannot leave the house for longer than 3 hours, and you have to be escorted by an Auror, it won't always be me. If you try to kill me, or escape from the house, you will be sent to Azkaban for the remaining time of your house arrest. Alright?"

"Sure." And Malfoy signed the paper

I thought it was the end of it, but Draco stayed in the room, as if expecting something from me. The thought was unnerving, the longer Draco stayed, and the more Harry wanted to tell him his feelings for him. Finally, the blond boy broke the silence.

"What happened to the Weasley girl then? Doesn't she mind leaving you for a whole year?"

"We broke up, right after the war, when I told her I was… Don't worry about it Draco. And I'm surprised you haven't married Parkinson yet. Wasn't she a pureblood?"

"I decided against it. I'd fallen in love with someone else by now."

I had no idea why we started talking about them, but I wouldn't let the conversation end.

"Who's the lucky girl then?"

"He's not a girl." He whispered.

I couldn't help but be shocked by that. Maybe what he'd said before, he actually meant it.

"What about you Potter?" he continued

"The person I love most right now, is standing right in front of me."

Without another moment's hesitation, I leaned forward and kissed Draco. Things were just like they were in sixth year. Nothing had changed. We were still the same love birds we once had been.

I hope you liked it SkyeElf! I've never tried Drarry before…

The Fremione Girl x


End file.
